Fiebre musical
by Ruedi
Summary: —... La melodía era suave… como el viento y… había una mujer muy hermosa—la propia Senritsu se extrañó del vuelco que dio su corazón—. Tenía el cabello rojo… Irradiaba paz… —Kurpaika sonrió—. Gracias —y volvió a quedarse dormido. ...Melodía que invade en medio de su agónica fiebre... —No… Gracias a ti, Kurapika… —susurró para ella, con unas suaves lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.


He terminado por adorar a Senritsu. Y he terminado darme cuenta de que me agrada que esté con Kurapika. Mucho. Demasiado e_e Lamento no ser una yaoista, considerando que Kurapika es uno de esos personajes "yoísticamente en potencia" x'D

Discplaimer: los personajes de éste fanfic no me pertenecen, la serie "Hunter x Hunter" es propiedad de su dueño, Yoshihiro Togashi y demás (Shonen Jump, MadHouse, etc.)

NOTA: este pequeño one-shot está ambientado en los momentos por el cual Kurpaika sufría su alta fiebre luego del enfrentamiento del Ryodan (mientras se llevaba a cabo las subastas y Leorio y Senristu lo cuidan).

Fiebre musical

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al mercado, quiero dar unas vueltas —dijo el muchacho de lentes mientras se ponía de pie—. Kurapika descansa bien y su fiebre bajó bastante —aclaró—. No me tardo.

Senritsu vio cómo se iba: se notaba a legua que estaba aburrido, era tan simple de ver… O de oír, en su caso.

Sí, la fiebre había bajado luego de que se despertara. La medicina que Leorio le había dado era potente y efectiva. Al menos, estaba produciendo el efecto deseado: ella podía escuchar los pausados latidos de su frustrado corazón. Ahora, eran calmos y serenos. No tan fríos, pero mantenían cierta opresión.

Ah… ¿Algún día oiría unos latidos más alegres? ¿Más hermosos? ¿Más melodiosos? Hasta ahora, los únicos habían sido los del chico que se había ido. Pero ella hubiera deseado poder oír un compás más ameno, luego de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

¿Más? ¿Necesitas más frialdad, Kurapika? ¿No te has contentado con lo que viviste? Has puesto tu corazón al límite, haciendo un sonido casi infernal en los oídos de la pobre chica.

Dejó el libro que leía y, simplemente, se perdió en la nada, mirándolo respirar pausadamente. Suspiró. Fue a buscar algo para beber.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando se detuvo en seco: ¡latía con fuerza! ¡Con demasiada fuerza! ¡Parecía que iba a explotar!

Salió corriendo en dirección al rubio, otra vez: su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor extrema, sudaba a raudales y gemía por el frío. Ella aproximó su mano, suavemente, hacia el paño blanco que cubría la frente del chico: ¡hervía! Preocupada, le quitó aquél pedazo de tela, que ya estaba caliente, y lo mojó en el agua helada de una palangana cercana. Acto seguido, volvió a poner la tela en la frente de él. Y luego, le tomó la temperatura: casi cuarenta y un grados.

Se puso nerviosa. ¿Cómo pudo haberle subido tan de golpe, si esa mañana tenía casi treinta y ocho?

Latidos fuertes, que clamaban calma, que pedían ayuda, auxilio, alivio.

Senritsu tomó frenéticamente una de las medicaciones que le habían dado con anterioridad y fue a por un vaso de agua fresca. Intentó encontrar la manera para que el chico bebiese la medicina, pero sabía que solo no podía: hizo que la cabeza de él se apoyase en su regazo…

—Kurapika —susurró ella. El nombrado, entre gemidos, entreabrió sus ojos marrones, sin lentillas negras que ocultasen su color natural—. Debes beber esto, por favor…

—Ah… —balbuceó: parecía que agonizaba por la fiebre—. Sen… Senritsu…

—Abre la boca, necesitas tomar la medicina —suplicó ella y, haciéndole caso, bebió la medicación, con ayuda de la muchacha. Ella dejó que apoyase su cabeza, otra vez, en la almohada.

Sabía que aquélla pastilla tardaba unos quince minutos en hacer efecto. Sabía que la música no iba a acelerar el proceso, pero sí lograría relajarlo para que la medicación actuase más rápido.

Envuelto en una extensa llanura, en donde el viento sopla con calma, Kurapika se encontraba tirado entre la hierba, rodeado de una extraña sensación de bienestar. Puso su mano en el pecho: no había ataduras en su corazón, ni cadenas, ni espadas, ni arañas que lo atrapasen, sólo un alivio inmenso, potenciado por aquélla melodía celestial, tan bella, tan sublime.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? —se volteó: reconocía la voz, mas no a su propietaria.

El chico se extrañó: ¿quién sería esa mujer, de largos cabellos rojizos, como el vino, que le hablaba con la voz de Senritu? Ella le sonrió, encantada, y lo invitó a ponerse de pie.

Invadido por la música, se dejó llevar por ella, _y por ella._

Ya no gemía de dolor. Ya no hervía de fiebre. Ya no sentía que iba a explotarle el corazón o la cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos a la media hora: volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba la hunter musical: la encontró leyendo, tranquilamente, un libro. Intentó sentarse, pero ella sintió el imperceptible sonido de las sábanas e intentó detenerlo.

— ¡Debes descansar más! —le dijo ella, en tono casi maternal. Kurpaika sintió la pesadez del cuerpo y se rindió. Suspiró—. Te tomaré la temperatura, creo que estás mucho mejor que hace un rato —Senritsu sintió el brusco latir del corazón de él: denotaba sorpresa.

El termómetro indicaba treinta y ocho. La chica sonrió aliviada y dejó el aparato cerca de ella.

—Descansa, por favor —le pidió.

—Senritsu —empezó él—. Creo… creo que he estado agonizando un poco —ella se extrañó y lo escuchaba, atenta.

—Volabas de fiebre —le aclaró.

—Eso explica la melodía y el campo —Senritsu sonrió para sus adentros: sabía que había tocado, con su flauta, una sonata alegre, relajante y armoniosa, haciendo que él visualizara un campo—. Era… era muy confortable —siguió, con la voz pausada y cansina. Pero alegre—. La melodía era suave… como el viento y… había una mujer muy hermosa—la propia Senritsu se extrañó del vuelco que dio su corazón—. Tenía el cabello rojo… Irradiaba paz… —Kurpaika sonrió—. Gracias —y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Ella aproximó la mano a su pecho: ¡qué latir tan fuerte! No recordaba a su propio corazón latiendo tan veloz. No podía comprender la felicidad de aquéllas palabras, pero sus latidos denotaban alegría. Una gran alegría.

Ella recordaba perfectamente cómo era antes de que terminase con ése deplorable cuerpo. Era una muchacha muy bonita, de cabello rojizo. Añoraba ése cuerpo, extraña cómo se sentía ser una mujer. No pudo contenerse: lloró en silencio, con una sonrisa mitad amarga, mitad alegre. Ella se encontraba agradecida. Profundamente agradecida.

Le había dicho mujer, indirectamente, pero mujer al fin y al cabo. Creo que era la palabra más bella que le habían dicho desde que tuviese ese aspecto.

—No… Gracias a ti, Kurapika… —susurró para ella, con unas suaves lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— ¡Volví! —Senritsu se apuró en secar sus lágrimas: Leorio se sentó al lado de ella, tenía un refresco—. ¿Cómo anda?

—Muy bien —respondió—. Mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba —y sonrió.

_Durante la fiebre, la música se apoderó del rubio. Su mente la imaginó a ella, con una apariencia de mujer… _

OoOo

C: Algo que surgió en un momento de inspiración… Si tengo que elegir un personaje femenino de éste serie, hace algún hubiera dicho Kanaria, pero Senritsu la superó. Y mucho. Ha demostrado ser una gran e importante persona, no sólo como compañera de Kurapika, sino como ser en sí.

Sólo eso, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman por leer esto, en serio!


End file.
